


More than Perfect

by ThatOneTomato



Category: Antiviral (2012)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Good for her, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, Self-Indulgent, Slow-ish burn???, Time Skips, because, have you seen caleb landry jones, honestly just a cluster fuck of words, i dont know what im doing, i mean have you seen antiviral, i mean seriously, i watched antiviral recently and I am addicted, idk - Freeform, like this story is not in order, naw not really, reader is okay with syd's obsession with hannah, reader was a doctor but honestly this isnt that important, this is hot garbage, though the ending kinda is, weird obsessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTomato/pseuds/ThatOneTomato
Summary: or how you met Syd March and consequently fell in love with him.(Starts before the movie Antiviral but eventually blends into it)don't ask me why I wrote this
Relationships: Syd March x reader, syd march/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	More than Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have other fics I promised but I just recently watched Antiviral and fell in love with Caleb throughout the movie. Is it an ironic unhealthy obsession? Yes. Yes it is. This fic is a little fucked but honestly who isn't?? 
> 
> _____________________  
> _____________________  
> indicate huge time skips and
> 
> ~~~indicate short time skips
> 
> Hope this isn't too confusing!
> 
> ANyways enjoy or something

And he’s here.  
And he’s covered in blood  
Dripping  
Pouring  
All over you’re white tiles  
And you just cleaned the damn floor  
“What the fuck?” It’s supposed to come out as a question but it’s more of a statement  
He steps forward to say something but then his eyes roll back into his head and he hits the floor.  
“Syd!”

________________________________________________________________________  
________________________________________________________________________

You’re staring  
You can’t help it  
You had walked into the Lucas Clinic hoping to get the latest disease from Hanna Geist  
A simple cold  
She was ‘perfect’ after all  
But instead you found him  
You glance at his nametag  
Syd March.  
You wish you weren’t staring  
You can’t help it though  
As he’s explaining the beauty of the celebrity on the screen, you’re staring at the beauty of him  
And his slightly chapped lips.  
Cracked and flaked, but flushed and gorgeous  
Somehow looking soft  
And kissable  
He’s beautiful  
You want to be beautiful

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

He grabs your hand suddenly, you stare at the unusual contact from him  
“Don’t go”  
His body struggles against the virus inside of him  
“Why do you do this to yourself again?”  
But you’re staying and his hand remains in yours  
“The thrill of it all”

At least he’s joking.

“Don’t they pay you enough?” you flit with concern leaning towards him to yet again check his temperature

Hot as hell

“Who doesn’t love a little extra cash” he wheezes with effort  
You sigh, reaching to brush hair from his sweat covered forehead. Even in a sickened state, he’s pretty-skin soft and hair pulled back allowing his skin to show.  
You could count his freckles  
You ignore these thoughts  
He’s suffering after all  
Silence fills the air except for his labored breathing  
then--  
“You know one day, you’re going to get something bad” he laughs dryly and you frown  
“I’m serious Syd” you squeeze his hand softly, then let go  
“I know”  
“Then why aren’t you taking it that way”  
He makes eye contact and you’re trapped in those bright blue eyes of his  
“I’m glad you care” you look away  
“Of course I care, you’re my friend”  
But in your head, you wish for more

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

Hannah Geist is dead.  
You sigh, turning off the news  
Another pretty one gone  
Maybe for the better  
Hopefully this will get you over your obsession of her and you'll stop buying her fucking muscle tissue

He’s been missing for 3 days  
You haven’t stopped looking  
But he won’t pick up and he didn’t leave any sort of note  
Plucked off the face of the Earth  
There’s a hole in your chest.  
You're afraid he's dead too.

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

You’re walking home, turning into an alleyway that you use as a shortcut.  
Suddenly, about 100 meters ahead, a man exits a building  
You pause, curious to who he is  
The guy turns back toward another man standing in the doorframe.  
“You owe me my money” the voice sounds oddly familiar.  
“I don’t owe you shit. Now fuck off before I make you” the man turns to go inside but the other guy reaches for him.  
Doorframe guys spins around and cracks him in the jaw almost immediately  
“What the fuck did I just say!”  
He jumps on the guy and begins to punch him  
The other guys tries to defend himself  
He isn’t very successful  
Your feet pull you towards them before you can even process what you’re doing  
“Hey!” he seizes his beating and looks up at you  
“What do you want?” the man growls as you draw near.  
You realize in horror that Syd is lying on the floor  
bleeding  
You reach for your purse  
“Leave him alone” you hope you sound braver than you feel.  
“Yeah, and what are you going to do about it if I don’t?” he looms toward you.  
“This” You whip out your pepper spray from your bag and spray him in the eyes  
The assailant immediately screams and curses as he covers his face.  
“YOU BITCH! I’LL KILL YOU!” he claws frantically around, reaching for you  
You swoop under his arm and dash towards the man on the floor  
Surprisingly, he’s still conscious.  
There’s a gash on his forehead and his nose looks positively broken. A large bruise is beginning to form on his chin.  
“Come on we gotta move”  
You pull him up and run from the screaming man in the alleyway  
You partially drag him as you head towards your home, not thinking.  
You round another corner  
Only a couple blocks away when  
“Wait”  
Suddenly he stops. You stop too.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
Suspicion fills his eyes. He looks ready to run.  
His face is a bloody mess.  
A bloody pretty mess.  
“I can fix you up at my place?”  
You realize that this is asking him to put a lot of trust in you  
considering this is the third time you've interacted with him  
You try to look as inviting as you can but your inner doctor is screaming at you that he needs to get looked at as soon as possible  
He bites his lip (and oh fuck that’s so sexy) even if he’s bleeding everywhere as if debating something  
“I used to be a doctor” you add helpfully  
He sighs and turns his head sideways to spit out blood  
“Sure why not?”

~~~

“Why the fuck are you dealing with these people anyways?” You wipe the blood off the cut on his forehead.  
He’s sitting on your bed as you stand over him, medkit nearby.  
“Do you want the truth?”  
“What the fuck else would I want?”  
He sighs  
“I steal viruses from my company and sell them to black market buyers--sometimes they don’t feel like paying”  
“Shit”  
You really wished he had picked a better side hobby.

~~~

“How do you do it?”  
You’ve finished patching him up  
He blinks at you  
“I mean, I can barely handle one little cold-but you...You do this to yourself constantly”  
He’s for the most part, looking better.  
No more bleeding and just lots of bandages  
“I enjoy suffering”  
But still so pretty  
“Haha very funny”

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

You hold his hand  
The blood has been washed away, but he still looks weak and fragile  
And you can’t get it out from under your fingernails  
You had stood in your bathroom scrubbing and scrubbing and  
You try to breathe evenly, but the blood clots under your nails  
And you pick and pick but it just grows back and

His eyes flutter open  
You release his hand immediately  
You breathe  
“Syd-”  
He blinks groggily and begins to sit up  
“oh thank god”  
For the most part he looks intact  
He coughs into his hand and some blood flies out, you flinch but reach for the rag next to you and carefully wipe it off.  
His eyes land on you for half a second and you freeze  
Then he collapses back down  
He snorts  
“I knew it”  
You’re confused.  
“Knew what?”  
He closes his eyes and exhales  
“That you would help me”  
And he smiles  
He actually fucking smiles  
You’re speechless  
He’s never smiled  
He’s gorgeous when he smiles  
Then the moment’s passed and his face scrunches up in pain  
You’re brought crashing down back to Earth  
“What the hell happened to you? I was so fucking worried”  
that doesn't even begin to explain the pain you've been feeling  
He grunts  
“Remember what you said a while back? About getting something bad?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well it’s something like that”  
Oh no  
“But don’t worry I have a plan”

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Syd?”  
You’re standing in Astral Bodies, looking at all the celebrity muscles  
He pauses at the door and looks up  
Recognition crosses his face  
“Oh-hey,” he comes over  
It's weird seeing him in a normal setting  
Your shivering from the cold infection inside of you  
“How’s your exclusive Hannah Geist cold?” you chuckle darkly.  
“Great, I feel just like Hannah Geist” you say cynically.  
“Only missing every aspect of her, but at least I have her cold right?”  
You get a small chuckle out of him.  
You open your mouth to say something but stop midway, distracted by his features again.  
His hair is pulled back into a neat tiny ponytail and you absently wonder what it would feel like to run your hand through it  
Oh no  
You’re falling

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

Worry worry worry, you’re scared again  
What if they can’t fix him?  
What if he can’t convince them to heal him?  
Then he’ll be dead.  
And you’ll be alone.  
There’s a knock at your door.  
You put down the pan you were drying and step towards it  
You can’t read his expression when you open the door  
“And…?” You’re holding your breath  
He’s just staring  
At you  
Unmoving  
Then,  
slowly his lips turn upward and  
“I did it”  
You’ve never felt more relieved  
But you also become hyper aware of how close he brushed with death this time  
It makes you aware how much he means to you  
That’s why he's not the only one surprised when your vision blurs and you start tearing up  
“Hey”  
Its spoken softly  
Arms wrap around you and suddenly you can’t seem to stop the tears.  
You try to control your breathing.  
He’s holding you as you cry  
It’s a safe feeling  
“I’m not going anywhere”

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

He shows up in the middle of the night.  
You open the door, still half asleep only to find Syd standing outside your door.  
“I’m officially healthy”  
Your lips tug into a sleepy smile  
“Congrats” you can’t express the true extent of your joy  
He's staring.  
A strange look that you can’t quite read crosses his face  
“Fuck it” He steps closer to you suddenly.  
And he’s leaning toward you.  
You can only get one last glance at those pale chapped lips before they press into yours.  
And he finally kisses you

___________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________

The lock to your apartment jingles as someone inserts the keys  
You put down the book you were reading  
“Hey”  
He throws his jacket on the chair in your kitchenette before making his way towards you  
“How was work?”  
He crawls on top of you and collapses down, causing you to giggle.  
“Oh the usual, convincing investors, head technician stuff, very boring shit” you hum thoughtfully.  
You lie like that for a bit  
“Syd” you break the silence  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re kinda heavy, you know that?” he props himself onto his arms and glares at you  
But you’re smiling, and soon the corner of his lips are quirking up as well.

Those beautiful lips.

He’s staring  
“What?” You ask self consciously and he chuckles  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

He’s moving closer to you  
You crane your neck to meet him halfway  
You sigh into him, hands slowly sliding towards his back.  
Suddenly, you’re met with the strong taste of iron  
You sigh again but for different reasons.  
You push him off you lightly and give him a pointed look  
Confusion crosses his face  
“Wha-”  
“You’ve been drinking her blood again”  
He has the audacity to fake surprised  
“Now where did you get that idea?” a small smile is playing on his lips and you wack his shoulder lightly  
“You’re addicted, you know? It’s like a creepy obsession of yours” he rolls his eyes.  
“You used to be too”  
He’s right but you don’t want to admit it  
“Anyways, I know because I can taste the iron on your tongue-and it sure as hell isn't yours”  
You hope he doesn’t catch that  
“Guilty as charged”  
But there’s the tilt of the head and  
“Wait--how do you know what my blood tastes like?”  
Ah, there it is  
“Uh”  
You shut him up by pulling him back to you and he complies.  
He’s perfect somehow, isn’t he?  
More than perfect.  
More than human.  
And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he kinda falls out of character at the end there...Now I know the real Syd is probably much more twisted and unloving but I also just watched Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri and he is an absolute babe in that one so let me make him soft sometimes okAY?
> 
> Enjoyed this and also think Caleb is hot as hell?  
> Think that I'm deranged and this fanfic shouldn't exist?  
> Lmk what you think in the comments!


End file.
